<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvin's Shoot by geeyoulookawful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733670">Marvin's Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful'>geeyoulookawful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Photos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Whizzer Brown, M/M, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin returns the next day for his solo shoot with Whizzer, who is unsually touchy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Photos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marvin's Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's gonna be smut in this so if youre, like, a super young person i suggest you dont read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marvin had gotten out of the cab, and walked inside the studio, again. He walked around until he saw the guy he was looking for. He seemed to be taking down some stuff from his last shoot. Stepping towards him, he smiled just a bit too wide. "Hi, again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer looked over at Marvin from the set he was taking down. It was just a couple strategically placed, brightly colored tarps and tapestries that were up for his last client. "You're supposed to wait in the front." he said, laying them on the floor so he could fold them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this rude?” Marvin asked, his expression melting into something more stern. He crossed his arms, looking at Whizzer with an expecting look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy. You need to wait in the front. Those are just the rules... What was your name again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marvin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are just the rules, Marvin, so shoo,” Whizzer waved him off. It wasn’t until he heard him turn to leave that he finally looked up to admire his ass as he walked away. Minutes later he returned to the front of his studio to find Marvin not doing anything but twiddling his thumbs and looking around. “There’s newspapers and magazines for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin looked over to Whizzer. “Uh, they all seemed boring, so I didn’t want to read them. Once again, there’s no need to be rude.” He thought to himself, ‘What is up with this guy's attitude? If he weren’t so pretty I’d-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer’s voice cut through Marvin’s thoughts like a knife through warm butter. “Uh, yeah,” he lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come on,” Whizzer said, rolling his eyes and gesturing for Marvin to follow him. He knew this guy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in the closet. Everything about him- besides maybe his outfit and mannerisms- screamed gay; the way his lips parted when Whizzer spoke to him, the fact that he’d hold Whizzer’s gaze a moment too long. Whizzer kind of liked noticing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin followed Whizzer to where he had been ‘greeted’ before, and noticed how different the set had looked. It was a dark grey, and there were some boxes off to the side that looked as if they’d be used later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting very, er, aggressive vibes from you yesterday. You seem to have a lot of frustration, yes?’ Whizzer asked, choosing his words carefully. He wanted them to seem misleading on purpose. Not waiting for Marvin to answer, he went on, “Anyways, I wanted the backdrop to match your energy. If you’ll notice, it is a bit of a warmer grey, but that’s to contrast not only your pale complexion, but also,” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s tie, checking the back of it to see what brand it was, “This dreadful tie. Why would anyone wear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span> tie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin hated to admit it, but he liked it maybe a little too much when Whizzer stood so close to him, seemingly pulling him even closer to examine his tie. He almost leaned closer, but stopped himself, swatting Whizzer’s hands away from him, readjusting his tie. “My tie is perfectly fine. Are you gonna start or not?” He asked, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Okay, so I wanna have you just standing for a moment, okay. So if you’ll just stand there.” Whizzer gestured vaguely to the middle on the set, and Marvin went there. “To the left?” Whizzer suggested. “Okay, now that’s too far. A little to the right, but just a little. I-” Whizzer sighed. “Here let me-” He walked out from behind his camera, planting his hands on Marvin’s shoulders and moving him half a step sideways. Without moving his hands, he turned back to check the camera, making his shoulder brush Marvin’s chest. He felt the man flinch and turned back, smiling. “Is something wrong, Marvin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin felt his face heat up. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine!” Marvin said a little too quickly. He shrugged Whizzer’s hands off and pushed him away, feeling sick at how Whizzer gave a little grin at that. “Is standing here okay?” he asked, distracting himself from the thought of wanting to be close to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer gave a thumbs up and went back behind the camera, “Smile!” he taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the shoot continued, Whizzer kept touching Marvin. Nothing sexual, obviously, he was a professional. But he kept fixing Marvin’s posture or moving his arms, enjoying how Marvin tensed up every time, as if he was suppressing the need to yell or push Whizzer, who certainly wouldn’t mind if he did either. Marvin obviously didn’t need to know that though. By the end of the shoot, the boxes had been brought out and put back too many times to count. He only did this to piss Marvin off and get him to break, and it almost worked a couple times. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After quite a while, Whizzer checked his watch, “Well, time’s up, Marv. If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with you in my office. I like getting to know my muses before they see their pictures. It makes their reaction a bit more, eh, genuine, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin, who had expected Whizzer to make some snarky comment about his posture or pissed expression again was pleasantly surprised to hear such a positive, borderline sensitive thing from Whizzer. “Certainly,” he said, following Whizzer even further back into the studio. He liked being alone with Whizzer, and wondered to himself if it had been on purpose that he had been scheduled as the last appointment in the day. He noticed the way Whizzer looked at him, and the way all his touches turned from innocent to needy just by letting them linger for a bit longer than needed. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing to Marvin too, so when they got to his office he didn’t hesitate to swing the door shut and pin Whizzer to it, who smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you got my hints?” Whizzer asked, smiling that stupid, arrogant smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew exactly what you were doing out there with your whole ‘to the left, no to the right’ charade.” Marvin said darkly, slotting a leg between Whizzer’s, rubbing upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer’s confidence plummeted when he heard Marvin’s tone. It was just so… hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin took note of this. “Oh you like being taken care of, huh? Pretty boy likes being put in his place?” Marvin asked in rhetoric. “You’ve been nothing but rude to me since I walked in. What happened to that little attitude you had just a moment ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer was speechless. Was Marvin’s flustered behavior out there all faked? If so Whizzer was impressed and incredibly turned on. He was acutely aware of the leg pressed up between his thighs, and he was grinding down on it in an almost desperate manner. “Marvin-” he began to plead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- no.” Marvin cut him off. “I don’t wanna hear anything else from you, got it? You’re clearly not the one in control now, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” He surged forward and pressed his lips to Whizzer’s, letting his hands trail down from his shoulders to around his waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed flat against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He put one of his hands over Marvin’s and brought it up towards the back of his head, thankful when Marvin took the hint and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling hard. An involuntary groan was brought out from the back of Whizzer’s throat, and that noise is what sent Marvin off, letting him know just how much Whizzer wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss continued to get more and more heated until eventually both their shirts were off and Whizzer’s hands were busy at Marvin’s belt, finding their way under the waistband of his boxers. Marvin swatted his hands away. “Impatience will get you nowhere. You want something? Ask for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin’s tone of voice sent an actual chill down Whizzer’s spine, so he brought his hand up to the back of Marvin’s head, trying to push his head closer to kiss him again. Marvin pulled his head away. “What did I just say? Y’know, I might leave now if you keep acting like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer squinted, his snarkiness returning for a moment. “You want to fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid. So I suggest you do that, or I can assure you that you won’t get anything for the remainder of these photoshoots besides what you’re paying for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin tangled his fingers in Whizzer’s hair once again and gave a tug much sharper than before, earning a gasp from Whizzer. Marvin placed his other hand just below his throat and pressed him against the door. “Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think you’re talking to?” he whispered darkly. “Are you going to drop this sarcastic tone you’ve put on or am I gonna have to fuck it out of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer raised an eyebrow, glad Marvin had taken the bait. “What do you think?” Before he knew it his belt was gone, his pants and briefs had been dropped, and his face was pressed against his own desk by a hand that was tangled in the back of his hair. He heard Marvin spit somewhere, probably as a substitute for lube. Then he heard a slick, quiet slapping noise followed by a beat of silence. Then he felt a sharp pain as Marvin pushed in. There was another moment of stillness, he assumed it was so he could adjust to the stretch. Maybe Marvin did have a heart. “You could’ve at least stretched me, first,” he complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned you,” Marvin mumbled back, gathering his thoughts. He was a bit overwhelmed by the blistering heat that was spreading throughout his body, stemming from his lower region. After shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Marvin began to move, setting a fairly fast pace. He wasn’t expecting to hear any noise from Whizzer so soon, but sure enough, the man under him was letting out a high, staccato ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah- ah- ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ with every thrust, and as time went on he got louder and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every sound Whizzer made only spurred Marvin on more. He snapped his hips forward, going faster than before, not bothering to check on Whizzer. He wanted this so badly, so he can voice any complaints he has on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Whizzer begged, his breath hitching as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His request took Marvin by surprise, but he listened nonetheless, gripping onto Whizzer’s hips and letting obscenities and praises spill from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled cry was heard from Whizzer, his eyes shutting tightly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes yes yes yes yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he seethed as he gripped the edge of the desk closest to him for some kind of leverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so good for me, pretty boy” Marvin breathed, tugging Whizzer’s hair absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Whizzer choked out a single word, “Close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with those words of encouragement and a few more good thrusts, Whizzer tumbled over the edge, his legs shaking slightly as he rolled his eyes back in his head. “Don’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin continued to drive into him, his pace never relenting. He intended to keep going, trying to see just how far Whizzer’s limits could go, but between the deliciously obscene noises coming from the man beneath him, and the current speed he was going at, it was almost inevitable that he would finish soon. And he did just that moments later, spilling into Whizzer, and taking in a sharp breath. He slowed to a stop, staying still for just a moment before pulling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer groaned weakly at the loss, his hold on the desk slackening. He stood up, pushed past Marvin and fell into his chair, pulling his pants back on, looking around the room to see where his shirt had been flung. He spotted it on the floor just next to the chair and gave a half-hearted smile at the convenience. He put it on, not bothering to tuck it in or button it up completely just yet. He looked up to find Marvin already dressed again, adjusting his shirt sleeves silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin noticed Whizzer staring and gazed back, taking in Whizzer’s disheveled state; his hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed red, and he seemed to still be breathing quite heavily. ‘I did that,’ he thought proudly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why,” Whizzer began cocking an eyebrow, “Why the fuck do you look so smug right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to drop the attitude, did I not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I assume I’ll see you again after Jason’s shoot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin nodded. “I’ll see you then, pretty boy.” He left on a cloud, eager for Sunday to arrive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>